Beginning of Hell
by THE Chick Norris
Summary: Everytime someone asks me to tell them my story, the nightmares begin...
1. Prologue

**A/N: If you hate it, blame no one but me. If you like it, you can thank darknnerdy and scuitolover for "strongly encouraging" me to continue my one shot. Also, special boobie gropes go to GemmaLisax for giving me the final push over the ledge to put this out here. All three of them are wonderful writers with awesome stories...you should all (after writing your review for this) check out their stuff.**

**SM owns Twilight. Not me.**

* * *

Jasper Whitlock is in Volterra. Yes, I invited him. My brothers were not happy with my decision to meet with him. They are afraid. They are afraid of his power and his charisma, but more importantly, they are afraid of his army.

I have no fear of Mr. Whitlock; I have a certain amount of admiration. This is what led to my invitation. I have a proposition for him, and I certainly hope he will take me up on it.

"Ah, Mr. Whitlock. Thank you for agreeing to meet with me. Call me Caius," I said, standing and gripping his extended hand as he entered my office. His confidence is amazing. Most vampires have an innate fear of me. But of course Mr. Whitlock wouldn't. He was, like me, born in war.

"Caius, to what do I owe the honor of your summons?" he sneered at me. It wasn't lost on me that he did not extend the use of his given name. Well, young Mr. Whitlock has not had many opportunities to trust I'd imagine. I can understand his apprehension at being requested to meet with me.

"Yes, well, I've been admiring your work for quite some time now. You seem to have an unusual amount of success with the development and use of newborns." I offered him a seat with a wave of my hand as I sat down. He took a seat and nodded for me to continue.

I didn't continue though. Mr. Whitlock was attempting to intimidate me with his silent, commanding presence but I was not easily intimidated. I simply raised my eyebrows at him.

"Let's just cut to the chase here. What do you want from me? I haven't broken any of your precious laws, so...let's hear it." His voice was firm and commanding, not unlike mine when I am giving orders.

"Mr. Whitlock, it seems that we have more in common than I realized. This is why I think that you would be perfect for what I have in mind," I said to him, watching him battle with himself.

"I don't swing both ways and you aren't my type, so if that's why you asked me here, I'm sorry to disappoint you." Now he was being inappropriate, trying to goad me to anger. I knew all of these tricks, because they were tricks that I have used myself.

"I am not trying to proposition you in that manner. I have a mate, and wish for no other," I chuckled to him before calming myself and continuing with a serious voice, "Certain things have come to my attention that may prove themselves to be...troublesome. I wished only to speak with you regarding possible solutions. I will ask that you use discretion with regards to the information which I am about to share with you."

"Can we drop the political bullshit? I'm not gonna go runnin' off at the mouth about bein' here, so you got nothin' to worry 'bout. Just say what you need to so I can leave."

I have thought about how to proceed with sharing this information for quite some time. I know that Mr. Whitlock will not support any opposition that may arise; I'm just not sure that he will support Volterra either. That could be dangerous.

"The Romanians have become a bit restless." I reached for the envelope sitting on my side table and passed it to him. I gave him a few minutes to look through the contents before continuing, "They have recently relocated to an area outside of Cluj-Napocaa in the Apuseni Mountains. Those were taken before the relocation."

"Kill 'em. Can I go now?" he stated in a monotone voice.

"You know who I am, and you know what I do; surely you realize that I already intend to 'Kill 'em.' as you so eloquently put it. Stop trying to play games with me, you won't win," I wasn't angry with him, I just needed him to stop making my job so difficult. "I would consider myself in your debt if you would help me with this."

"The way I see it, you're already in my debt," he said with a cocky smile on his face, leaning towards me. "I ended the Southern Wars 100 years ago with no help from you. You already owe me for that one. Offer me something I don't already have."

It was true; I did in fact owe him a great debt for ending the Southern Wars. That particular situation had been a thorn in my side for almost a century before the rumors of a vicious new Warlord started reaching Volterra. Tales of Mr. Whitlock's...adventures had been reported to us for many years before that. He never broke any laws, so we had no reason to do more than watch him.

So, we did. We watched spellbound as he quickly rose to power under Maria. We watched as he began to play games with her. And we watched as he brought an over-fed Maria into the pit and ripped off her arms, allowing the recently consumed blood to cover her and the unfed newborns to create somewhat of a feeding frenzy ripping and tearing at her body until it was unrecognizable as ever having been human. We watched him systematically take out each and every coven battling in the south for territory. My brothers and I watched him eliminate each and every threat to the peace that he had created in the south.

"I want you to have my throne," I told him adding, "Taking care of the Romanians is merely to prove to my brothers that you are ready."

He stood up and began pacing and running his hands through his hair. I could almost see his brain processing this information, calculating the pros and cons of being a leader of our world. I knew what his answer would be before he did. I relaxed into my chair and waited.

"Okay," he said simply, sinking back into his seat and looking at me. "What do you need me to do?"

"Mr. Whitlock, I have a folder full of intelligence information on my desk for you. You will do whatever you need to do to eliminate the threat," I said to him with confidence that he was already beginning to form plans of attack. "Right now, I would like to know a little more about you personally."

"What else could you possibly need to know, you've been watching me for a while," he plainly stated.

"We _have_ been watching you for some time now, but sadly we know very little about your beginnings as our surveillance was limited. Tell me about your early days." And he did…


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: If you are easily offended, this is NOT the story for you. Inappropriate gropage to the awsomeness of darknnerdy, scutiolover, and GemmaLisax...go check out their stuff, they rock! **

**All mistakes are mine, all characters are SM's.**

* * *

Every time someone asks me to recount my story, I can't help but lose myself in my memories. Recalling the worst day of my existence, when Maria found me isn't the most painful. The most painful memory is of the second worst day, when Maria discovered my gift. It's the story that no one knows, except me and Maria. It's the day I unknowingly condemned myself to a century of hell with a satisfied smile on my face...

This is fuckin' ridiculous. Two weeks ago I was an up and comin' Major and last night I fought my first battle of this new life with the goddamn grunts. That's all I am now, a goddamn grunt. But man, last night kicked ass. I'm still ready to rip apart a motherfucker. I swear to God if one more of these pussies they're callin' soldiers so much as cuts their eyes at me, I will send them straight to Hell. I ripped apart 15 unlucky bastards last night, and I won't have a problem rippin' apart 15 more this mornin'. I don't give a fuck which side they're on.

That blond fucker in the corner is fixin' ta be a pile of ash. He's been starin' at me for 3 seconds now. Mississippi 4, Mississippi 5...that's it motherfucker, time's up. I've got his head tucked under my arm and we're watchin' his body burn and those lazy assholes she's got watchin' us don't even realize I've moved. Useless. You'd think she'd have them watchin' me closer since they bitch me out every day for burnin' up too many of her "soldiers." I think my total for the two weeks I've been here is 45-46 countin' blondie.

That uppity-ass by the door is gonna be next. He _just_ walked out here and he's already eyeballin' me. I don't care if she did put him in charge out here, he'll burn just as easy anybody else. AW HELL, he really wants to die, walkin towards me like that.

"The Mistress wants to see you." I guess she's decided to burn me after all. Two weeks, and I've never seen anybody come back from seeing The Mistress. Good thing I know I'm goin' to Hell, I'd hate to waste my last minutes lookin' for absolution for things I don't regret doin'.

The differences between the shit-hole pit area where they keep us and The Mistress' private quarters was like the difference between where I grew up and that fancy hotel I stayed at in Houston. I couldn't believe what I was seein'. That hotel I stayed at wasn't a nice as these rooms. I don't smell no ashes so I'm pretty sure she don't kill people in here, but I'm pretty sure she's _real _pissed with me so maybe I'm the exception. You know, even if I'm gonna die, that piss ant that brought me in here should'a had the common courtesy to give me some instructions before he bolted outta here.

God, it smells so good in here my dick's gettin' hard. I'm smellin' the sweetest blood and the wettest pussy and if somethin' don't happen soon, I'm pullin' out my dick and takin' care of myself. I don't know how much longer I'm gonna be able to take this. I'm gettin' hornier and hornier and this burn in my throat is about to kill me. I swear to God I'm countin' to twenty then I'm gonna pleasure myself and tear this place apart to find some damn blood. Or maybe I'll tear this place apart first to find that sweet blood and then just fuck one of those whores that stays in the pit. That sounds better...blood first, pussy second.

"You're up new boy." Her voice interrupted my thoughts debatin' between bending that redhead over and pounding she shit outta her or having that big tittied brunette ride my cock so I can watch her girls bounce. I knew my dick was up but I'm pretty sure that's not what she was talkin' 'bout. I hope she either kills me or lets me go soon or I'm gonna cum in my pants.

Pushing aside the curtain thing that was separatin' the rooms, I couldn't help the deep growl that escaped me. I immediately reined it in and stood at attention. I'm a lot of things, but I'm not a fool. I know that when you get called to be seen by your superior officer, you should be at attention. I don't give a fuck if she _is_ laying across the nicest bed I've ever seen naked. Shit.

Blood, pussy, blood, pussy...my mind is all over the place. I don't know which is worse, the burnin' in my throat or the achin' in my dick. Fuck. I hear a heartbeat. Dear Lord, I need that blood. I could feel another growl workin' it's way out, but I was able to stop it. I gotta have that blood.

"Have her." Well, that was the command I had been waitin' for. I was across the room and attached to that human's neck so fast, she never even saw me move. Aah, sweet blood. I shut my eyes and just sucked. Now that the burn in my throat was startin' to wane a bit, my dick really started screamin' at me.

He needed some attention, quick like. I hoped that she wasn't going to have me in here rippin' me a new one for long. Shit, blood's gone. Back to attention. But Jesus, the smell of that woman's pussy had only increased as I was drainin' that human. I swear to God, it seemed like the hornier I got, the wetter she got.

"Come here." Fuck this. I gotta fuck something NOW. I marched my ass over next to her bed and, because I would rather have her burn me that have to go another minute without burying my dick in somebody, I made sure that my dick was lined up with her face. I couldn't care less at this point that she could see just how hard I was.

She was starin' at my crotch and writhin' around on the bed licking her lips and touchin' herself. I seriously think I'm about to cum my pants. I hadn't said a word, or touched her and I swear to God, it was like my mere presence was pushin' her over the edge. This is pure torture, wantin' to fuck so bad and havin' to watch a beautiful woman get off. I wish she would just cum, so I could be on my way and take care of my own problem. I imagined how beautiful she would look, locked in the throes of passion.

We were stuck in an endless cycle of lust where she was the only one gettin' any relief. The more I thought about her, watchin' her run her hands up and down her creamy white flesh, the more aroused she became. I wanted to rip her to shreds and fuck her at the same time. I had just about reached my limit when her eyes locked with mine. Her whole body convulsed and she shoved her finger deep into her sex.

"Well, that was...enlightening," she said as soon as she stopped buckin' around on the bed. She crawled over to the edge, where I was still standin' at attention in more ways than one. "We're going to do a little experiment mi querido. I think you might have something that I...desire."

This bitch was just pissin' me off. I just wanted to fuck somethin' not play the stupid little games she's known around camp for like gettin' the males all worked up then not lettin' 'em fuck one of the whores. If that's where she's goin' with this, then I'm not goin' to be able to stop myself from killin' her.

She reached over and started undoin' the buttons of my pants. Well, this was startin' to get kinda promisin'. When the last button was undone, I couldn't control the tremor that passed through my body as she grabbed my dick to free it. She stroked me gently a couple of times before pushin' my pants over my hips. I closed my eyes as they pooled around my boots, just indulgin' in the feel of her silky smooth hands pullin' me closer to my release.

A low moan of appreciation escaped me as she swirled her tongue around my head. She expertly took me into her mouth. Good Lord, this woman knows how to work a man. Havin' this haughty cunt on her knees in front of me was a beautiful sight. I knew that she had the power to kill my ass at any minute so watchin' her worship my cock was turnin' me on even more.

She was startin' to moan and buck her hips again. I didn't give a shit, so long as she keeps her lips locked on me, she can do whatever she wants with herself. Those moans were addin' to the intense sensations her mouth and tongue were givin' me. I would be more than willin' to bend her over and help her get to heaven, all she has to do is ask.

Just the thought of havin' her beggin' me for release had me reevaluatin' the whole "she can do whatever" line of thikin' and the desire to take her began to become more than I could contain. Yeah, gettin' yer dick sucked is nice and all, but workin' a pussy is nicer. I was wonderin' what the consequences would be if I just yanked her off me, turned her around and dove in when she let me go. I growled at the loss of sensation and she just looked up at me with hooded eyes and a cocky ass grin as she turned away from me.

"Take me." I didn't need her to tell me twice. I grasped myself with one hand and spread her lips with the other. I lined myself up and entered her quickly, grabbing her hips. She was tighter than I expected since I knew what a whore she was.

Every moan and gasp that escaped her lips spurred me on, faster and deeper until I felt that familiar tension building in my gut. As it burned its way through my body, my knees locked and my grip on her hips tightened along with all of my muscles. My body surged with the fiery need for release. When her walls began their rhythmic assault, I couldn't contain myself. I felt the throbbin' beginnin' to run down my legs and my whole body started tremblin'. It felt as if I still had a beatin' heart and it was contained in my dick when the throbbin', pumpin' release I had been chasin' made it's appearance. I swear I saw stars floatin' through a purple haze.

I quickly pulled away from her and pulled up my pants, gently tuckin' my sensitive cock back inside them. I buttoned them up as fast as I could, took a step back from the bed and resumed the position of attention. I had no idea what was expected of me now, but I knew I wasn't goin' to cuddle her skanky ass.

"You, mi querido, are going to make me a very powerful woman. It seems you have an...underestimated gift. We will begin your training tomorrow. Wait outside my quarters and send in Miguel. I'll have him show you to your private tent." I didn't know what in the hell she was talkin' about, but a private tent was a luxury that only The Mistress herself was allowed. I guess she decided not to send me to hell after all.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: DarknNerdy, ScutioLover, and GemmaLisax all rock my socks with the help that they've given me with this story. Now, after you read and review this chapter, do an author search and go read everything they've written, it's all good stuff!**

**SM's stuff, I'm just twisting it.**

* * *

Everyone recalls the burning. Being filled with the fires of Hell is an impossible thing to forget. Not everyone recalls what it felt like when they first stopped burning. Most folks are lucky enough to forget their initiation into this never ending wakefulness. I didn't forget. Waking up for the last time sucked...

fuck me, Fuck Me, FUCK ME! I'm fuckin' dead. fuck. Fuck. FUUUUUUUUCK! Dead. Gone. Finished. Done.

I must be in fuckin' hell. Fire. Burn. Jesus, my fuckin' throat is on fire. Shit. Burns. Fuck.

Breathe.

DANGER. Tense. Ready? Fire. Burn. Breathe. DANGER. BURN. Ready?

Look.

Too much. No. Tense. Breathe. DANGER. BURN.

Look.

DANGER. Tense. BURN. Ready. BURN. Crouch. What the fuck is wrong with me? BURN.

BURN. Ready. DANGER. Growl. BURN. Look. BURN. DANGER. Destroy. Breathe.

Rip. Growl. Bite. Tear. Growl. Breathe. DANGER. BURN. BURN. What the hell am I doin'?

Listen.

Growl. Danger. BURN. Beat. Beat. Beat. BURN. WANT. NEED. BURN. Beat. Beat. Beat. Growl. BURN. Shit, this is bad. BURN. Beat. Beat. Beat. Sweet. BURN.

FIND. Growl. Fear. Take. MINE. MINE. BURN.

Bite.

Suck. Relief. Suck. Burn. Suck. Burn. Suck. burn.

Relief. Breathe. burn. Growl. Crouch. Growl. Danger.

Oh fuck, what happened? Burn. Look. No. Listen. Breathe. Danger. Growl.

"Ok, listen here ya fucker. I don't give a shit who you used to be, you can't be goin' 'round camp tearin' soldiers to shreds and stealin' meals. That shit stops now. Stop that fuckin' growlin'."

GROWL. Crouch. Ready? Burn. Breathe. Danger. GROWL.

"Go get Maria. I don't even think he can hear me. He's wild."

Burn. Growl. Crouch. Danger. Burn. Fear. Burn. Danger. Breathe. Listen. Anger. Fear.

Who is this asshole and what the fuck is he talkin' 'bout? Danger. Burn. Fear. Growl. Crouch. Burn.

"Miguel, is tonight the night I burn you? What's the problem?"

DANGER. Burn. Growl. Crouch. Anger. Burn. Fear.

"Mistress, he's wild. I've never seen anything like it. Look at what he's already done."

Fear. Burn. Anger. Danger. Growl. Burn.

"Take his limbs, but don't burn anything. I think he'll do once he feeds more."

DANGER. Burn. GROWL. Burn. Anger. Burn. Fear. Crouch. Ready.

Bite. Burn. GROWL. Burn. Bite. FIRE. Burn. Arm. FIRE. ROAR. Pain. Pain. Burn. Fire. Burn. Arm. BURN. FIRE. BURN. GROWL. BITE. FIRE. ROAR. FIRE. Burn. Leg. FIRE. ROAR. Pain. Pain. Burn. Fire. Burn. BURN. FIRE. BURN. Leg. GROWL. BITE. FIRE. ROAR. FIRE. Burn. FIRE. ROAR. Pain. Pain. Burn. Fire. Burn. BURN. FIRE. BURN. GROWL. BITE. FIRE. ROAR. FIRE. Burn. FIRE. ROAR. Pain. Pain. Burn. Fire. Burn. BURN. FIRE. BURN. GROWL. BITE. FIRE. ROAR.

Listen. Breathe.

Sweet. BURN. Growl. Mine. Want. Need. Burn. Sweet. Growl. Bite. Suck. Relief. Suck. Sweet. Burn. Relief. Growl. Mine. Beat. Sweet. Need. Growl. Mine. Bite. Suck. Growl. Mine. Need. Sweet. Relief. Bite. Relief. Suck. Suck. Suck. burn.

"Alright Princess, that's it. I ain't bringin' ya no more. Ya can listen now, or I can set yer ass on fire...the choice is yers. Ya reckon ya can listen?"

Nod. Breathe. Burn. Listen. Burn.

"Fine, but ya should know, I'm still leanin' toward burnin' yer ass, cause ya ain't been nothin' but trouble since the Mistress brought ya here screamin' like a banshee."

Nod. Breathe. Burn. Listen. Burn.

"You got 'till tonight to get yer shit together. Imma send sa'more meat over. You bite one more soldier and yer ash, got it?"

Nod. Breathe. Burn. Burn. Bodies.

Sweet. BURN. Growl. Mine. Want. Need. Burn. Sweet. Growl. Bite. Suck. Relief. Suck. Sweet. Burn. Relief. Growl. Mine. Beat. Sweet. Need. Growl. Mine. Bite. Suck. Growl. Mine. Need. Sweet. Relief. Bite. Relief. Suck. Suck. Suck. burn.

Something's not right. Why can't I think? Answers. Burn. Fire. Breathe. Focus.

Sweet. BURN. Growl. Mine. Want. Need. Burn. Sweet. Growl. Bite. Suck. Relief. Suck. Sweet. Burn. Relief. Growl. Mine. Beat. Sweet. Need. Growl. Mine. Bite. Suck. Growl. Mine. Need. Sweet. Relief. Bite. Relief. Suck. Suck. Suck. burn.

"You're really goin' through 'em tonight. Come on"

Fire. Burn. Drag. Annoyed. Anger. Fire. Growl. Burn. Where the fuck is he draggin' me?

"Watch and learn."

Burn. Anger. Fire. Focus. Watch. Anger. Focus. Growl. Burn. Anger. Focus. Focus. Burn. Focus. Head. Burn. Focus. Smoke. Burn. Gone. Pain. Focus. Anger. Burn. Focus.

I was told later that I spent three days propped up against a wall in the pit without my arms and legs. They said I was nearly feral for almost a week. I went through more humans that week than _I _would ever allow. When I finally snapped out of it, I was the most focused newborn they had ever seen. Maria was mesmerized.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Thanks to my wonderful fic wifey GemmaLisax for reading this over.

* * *

I recounted my first battle as Commander for Caius. I thought it was amusing that he seemed put-off by the horrible scene I described. Maybe he didn't realize just who he was asking to take his place. Maybe he was glad he had asked me over someone else, because of the horrors I had been a part of...

Sitting in a tree, I watched the other army quickly approaching the training ground that I had been using with the soldiers earlier this evening. God they were stupid fuckers, who stops to scent in the middle of what is obviously someone else's training ground? This was sure gonna make this night easier.

I quickly jumped from the tree and sprinted toward the other army calling out to Peter over my shoulder, "Give me 30 seconds then bring the fodder in." I didn't wait for his response. I knew he would do exactly what I ordered him to do.

Thank fuck for Peter. I don't think I could pull off this latest challenge Maria had given me if I didn't have Peter to help me with the fodder. Those dumb fucks were not good for anything. All we could do was point them in the right direction and hope they took out the other side and not each other.

When Maria came to me two days ago and told me that my newest challenge would be to lead the army tonight without her, I thought for sure she had finally lost her mind. I had survived all of her other challenges. The memories of those challenges caused me to shudder and I quickly pushed their memory away, for now.

As I approached the training grounds, I slowed and quickly thought back on all of my previous challenges. I thought of the thirst, the need, the absolute terror of not having control, the hate I felt for Maria at forcing me to endure the torture and I pooled all of those emotions into a cocktail of certain death. I forced myself to double, triple, quadruple all of it before pouring it over the other army.

They stopped and instantly fell to the ground trembling, their cries of terror echoing around me. I didn't quit though. It's them or me, and I'm more than willing to let each and every one of them suffer through what has brought me before them if it means I get one more day. I heard Peter and the fodder approaching, but still I didn't let up. I kept the enemy pinned to the ground with their own worst fears.

Our army approached, and I felt their rage. They just wanted to kill, they didn't care who. They knew that the killing would get them fed. As they fell on the other, unsuspecting army, I pulled back my gift. It didn't matter, the fodder was already tearing them to shreds.

Peter stopped at my side and studied me from the corner of his eyes. I didn't acknowledge him. He knew I wouldn't. I haven't completely figured him out yet, but I will one day. He's entirely too helpful for me to lump in with the other fuck-offs I've got right now. Soon, I'll have to convince Maria that he shouldn't be culled with the other useless fucks.

I crossed through the training ground, easily fighting off a few of my own goddamn troops to get to the high ground on the other side. I ended up having to take off only a couple of arms, most stopped when I used my gift to fill them with respect for me. Stupid fuckers would pay for that shit tomorrow. I knew each one that had sunk their teeth into me, and I'd deal with them harshly for biting me. Every one of them would pay though. One thing Maria had taught me, fear and pain are great motivators.

I stood wearing no shirt. My pants were tattered and torn from my minor scuffles crossing the battlefield. The slight breeze was blowing my hair around my head. I was finally on the small hill overlooking the carnage spread before me, Maria standing at my right side.

The sickly sweet purple-hued smoke from the funeral pyres tinged the air, covering the battlefield with the evidence of my victory—death. Maria slowly surveyed the scene before her, with a satisfied smile that I had never seen grace her face without fucking her first, she turned to me.

"Major," she purred to me. "You have done even better than I expected." I could feel her euphoria and satisfaction, orgasmic emotions that only Maria would feel seeing the broken and torn bodies burning.

She reached over, her fingertips gently tracing one of the many new bites on my body. Her touch burned like hell, but I refused to allow my body to react to the pain. I fought the instinct to tense as she lowered her mouth to the fresh bite. When her tongue gently lapped the edges of the bite, the burn from that bite quickly relocated to my dick.

I stood there, still as a statue, my eyes following her was my only movement. With each flick of her tongue across the new bites, my desire for her grew. I knew that she was feeding me the desire, but I didn't care. It was a much nicer feeling, burying my dick in her, than feeling remorse for the things I had just done.

"Mistress," I said, my voice husky and tinged with my desire. "I'm happy to have pleased you on the battlefield." I sent her back the full force of the desire she was sending my way. Watching her shudder under the amount of lust I had just sent her, I knew that she would soon be helping me to forget the horrors I had just unleashed on our enemies.

"Follow me," she ordered. There was no way that I wouldn't follow her. She held the key to forgetting what I had just caused. I knew that there was no way a simple roll in the hay would wipe the memory completely from my mind, but it _would_ help me forget for a while.

I followed her into her tent. As soon as we were inside, she turned and ripped my shredded pants from my body. She was always such an impatient bitch. I knew I was good, but she was really starting to give me a God complex.

Chuckling at her impatience, I gently stroked two fingers down her neck and across her shoulder, sliding the fabric of her dress down her arm. I loosened the bindings of her dress with my other hand and slowly removed it from her.

She threw me onto her bed and quickly climbed onto me. So much for foreplay. She was riding me like I used to ride my horse, Lucky. Boy was I lucky, watching those pert little tits bouncing all over the place were sure doing their part to help me forget all the pain I had just unleashed on a bunch of strangers.

FUCK. She was a pro. I could feel my cock filling up with a liquid fire, the pressure growing stronger than I could bear. I quickly sent her everything that I was feeling, cause once I was done, I was done. I didn't plan on sticking around for _her_ pleasure.

Her movements became erratic, and I could feel her walls tightening. She threw her head back, and I just watched those glorious bouncing tits as I thrust into her one final time, allowing my pleasure to wash over her so she would hurry up and get done. I just savored that bliss while she did whatever the hell she needed to to finish up.

As soon as she began shuddering, I pulled her off of me, sent her a big does of euphoria, and began pulling my pants back on. Thankfully, she was still lost in her own orgasm as I walked out of her tent and headed to mine to replay the beauty of those bouncing tits till tomorrow, when it would all start over again.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: I don't own any of this. Your reviews are appreciated. This is completely un-betaed, so all mistakes are mine. It's short, but necessary before the really juicy stuff can happen. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Caius didn't need to know my entire life's history, and I was growing frustrated with the way he perched on the edge of his seat, leaning forward slightly as he listened to me speak. His cloudy, red eyes bored into my face, anxiously anticipating the next horror story that I would relate. He was going to be disappointed.

I leaned back in my seat, crossing my ankle over my knee and flicking an imaginary piece of dust from the knee of my pants. I spoke without looking at him, "I'm ready for the folder now."

He rose slowly and crossed to his desk. With a grace no human man would have been proud of, he brought the folder to me. I took the extended papers and opened the folder as he sat. I could feel his eyes on me as I looked through the information that he had provided.

"I think you will find that we have completed a thorough survey of the situation," he said as he steepled his hands. They had done a good job, but I expected nothing less from the Volturi.

"This one you questioned," I barely raised my eyes to study Caius, "is he still available?"

He shifted uneasily as he answered, "Unfortunately, our dear Jane can at times be quite enthusiastic with her persuasion techniques. The gentleman had to be destroyed."

It figured. I didn't really have a need to question him. Everything that he'd known was already two weeks old and wouldn't help me at all. Page after page showed evidence that something was indeed happening in Romania, but the purpose of these activities was colored by Caius' paranoia. I didn't trust him, but I was certain that he had already figured this out.

"None of this shit," I said waving my hand over the papers spread across my lap, "seems to be too complicated Caius. I'm surprised y'all ain't already handled this."

He briefly tilted his head to the side and shrugged in a very womanly gesture. "Of course, I have not shared this information with my brothers. I thought it better to deal with this quietly."

Caius was slick. I had to give him that much, and admire his tactics more than a little. He knew of this threat, and would eliminate it using me. This would be stored away in his calculating mind for future use against his "brothers."

I flipped through more of the documents, but I had already decided that I would do what he was asking. I was intrigued by what I saw on the pages before me. Everything that I saw pointed to covert activities and the possibility of a newborn army. I could understand why he'd called me. I was the best at dealing with newborns, and knew exactly how to go about turning them into a usable workforce.

"How soon can I leave?" I asked. "I don't see anything in the documents that says I need to waste any more time here with bullshit."

His laugh was abrupt, and fake. "Ah, Mr. Whitlock, so eager!"

"Like I said, I don't see any reason to waste time with your bullshit." I rose to my full height, the folder lightly held in my hand.

"There is one additional matter," he said. I should have known that there would be another condition that was likely to be a pain in my ass. I simply raised my eyebrows in question. "I would like to send a few of the guard with you."

I started shaking my head, but Caius held up his hand. "I'm afraid I must insist." He crossed to his desk and picked up the handset of a telephone that wouldn't have been out of place in any corporation. "Gianna, send them in please."

He replaced the handset and turned towards the opening door. I did the same. He was formal as he greeted the cloaked figures that entered. The first was a short female with light brown hair, Chelsea who was quickly overshadowed by the tall, beautiful Heidi when she entered. He made quick introductions. I studied the two women closely, and wondered if they served a purpose to Caius beyond keeping an eye on me and reporting back to him.

"All right Caius," I said as I allowed my eyes to freely roam Heidi's figure, "it's past time for us to get this dog and pony show on the road. These two need to lose the cloaks."

Caius briefly nodded, silently indicating to the women that they should comply. "You will be working under the direction of Mr. Whitlock."

Both women nodded their understanding, but it was Heidi whose eyes looked me over and replied, "It will be a pleasure, I'm sure."

This little trip to Romania just got a whole lot more interesting to me. Caius was back at his telephone giving rapid-fire instructions to someone on the other end, and when he was satisfied with the results he looked over at us.

"Everything has been arranged. You will leave within the hour," he said. "Perhaps Mr. Whitlock would like a bite to eat before you leave. Heidi, will you escort him please?"

She sauntered over to me, and it briefly occurred to me that she couldn't help but be sex on legs. She wrapped her hand around the crook of my arm as if I was taking her to the opera and she squeezed slightly and looked up at me through her eyelashes. "Shall we, Mr. Whitlock?"

One corner of my mouth pulled up into a half smile, half smirk and I nodded my head once, "Lead the way, darlin'." Oh yeah, this trip would be memorable.


End file.
